onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Newspaper
Newspapers are sources of printed news distributed both locally and worldwide, with worldwide newspapers being delivered by News Coo flying around the world. Wanted posters are often slipped into newspapers. Newspapers World Economy News Paper with a copy of the World Economy News Paper.]] The , also called the for short, is the newspaper that is distributed globally via News Coo. The news featured in this paper is also somehow able to reach underwater domains such as Fish-Man Island. Its President is "Big News" Morgans, an emperor of the Underworld who claims close ties to the Germa Kingdom. The comic strip Sora, Warrior of the Sea is published in this paper which is loosely based on the actions of the Germa Kingdom's own military branch, the Germa 66. The WENP also contains the latest wanted posters of the individuals that it covers. Its reporters are quite skilled, able to gather information on notorious individuals and locate those connected to them for interviews within a relatively short time frame. The only named reporter is Attach. The WENP is even allowed to cover news of the Levely and take pictures of all attending royalty. The WENP's headquarters are located in a large ship shaped somewhat like a tea kettle, flanked by water wheels, and attached to a giant hot air balloon with the inscription "WE NEWS". The ship is capable of flight, so that the headquarters may move in case its current location becomes unsafe. Mizu Mizu Newspaper The is a newspaper of Water 7. Like many products originating from Water 7, it carries the phrase "Mizu Mizu" at the start of its name. Water Seven Newspaper The is the newspaper of Water 7 which reported the news about Iceburg attempted assassination. Totto Land News The Totto Land News is a newspaper that is distributed on Whole Cake Island. It report news regarding events that occur with the ruler of the island, including her subordinates. Due to the name it can be assumed that it covers events that occur throughout the entire archipelago, and as such, is distributed on every part of it. Blueberry Times The Blueberry Times is a non-canon newspaper first mentioned in the game Treasure Battle! and again in Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams. Rocky Hattari was a musician and reporter working for the Blueberry Times. History East Blue Saga From the newspaper, it was revealed another coup d'état had occurred in Vira. Alabasta Saga Later, the paper was used to report the Baroque Works' incident. However, in that case, the truth was falsified; Smoker and his partner Tashigi, not the Straw Hat Pirates, were credited with bringing down the organization. Water 7 Saga It was the paper that led Vivi and the others back in Alabasta to discover that Miss All Sunday was now with the Straw Hats. It also informed Blackbeard of the location of Luffy and his crew after it reported the events of Enies Lobby. Incidentally, the report on Enies Lobby was made out to be a large scale attack by Luffy and his crew, rather than the small force that actually infiltrated, and no mention of the Buster Call was made: the whole incident was pinned on the Straw Hats. However, it also neglected to mention the involvement of the Franky Family and Galley-La Company members who played vital roles in the incident. No mention was made as to why the raid on Enies Lobby occurred. Summit War Saga Though we do not see the other reports on the Eleven Supernovas, their progress is implied to be highly reported by the newspapers, leading Shakuyaku to have a fairly good understanding of Luffy and his crew, as well as his rivals who were also on Sabaody Archipelago. Later, when Luffy's incident involving the Celestial Dragons was reported by the newspapers, Elder Nyon was able to tell Luffy about his brother Ace's execution using the details. During the Impel Down Arc, it was revealed by Emporio Ivankov that the newspapers are subject to heavy censorship by the World Government and that most major incidents are actually covered up in the papers. Many of the prisoners on Level 6 of Impel Down were subject to such cover-ups due to their repugnant and abhorrent nature. During the Battle of Marineford, when Fleet Admiral Sengoku made the announcement that Portgas D. Ace was the son of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, the reporters immediately reported to their headquarters in order to publish the breaking news. The same action occurred later when Sengoku revealed that Monkey D. Luffy is an adoptive brother of Ace and the biological son of Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. Soon after that, when Sentomaru brought in an army of Pacifistas, the reporters once again contacted their headquarters. Their last known contact prior to the Visual Den Den Mushis' signals being completely cut off was about Squard stabbing Whitebeard and the false testimony that Whitebeard had betrayed his allies in exchange for the safety of his own crew. Upon the Den Den Mushi regaining consciousness, the first broadcast was Buggy, much to the spectators' irritation. After that, Ace's demise at the hands of Admiral Akainu was witnessed. After Marshall D. Teach and his crew assassinated Whitebeard and stole his power, Shanks and his crew arrived and brokered a ceasefire. The news of Whitebeard dying became known worldwide, as did the fact that Luffy's whereabouts were unknown, but the escape of Impel Down prisoners from Level 6 via Blackbeard's raid was not reported because the Government didn't want to lose the trust of the citizens. This pretense greatly infuriated and disgusted Sengoku. Gecko Moria was reported having died in the war, but the article lacked credibility; in truth, he was supposed to be exterminated by Donquixote Doflamingo and an army of Pacifista on the World Government's orders due to being too weak to continue to bear the Shichibukai title. However, as Doflamingo put it, Moria disappeared before he could finish him off. During the reconstruction of Marineford, reporters were there to record every moment. When Luffy returned along with Jinbe and Silvers Rayleigh and sailed once around the island with a stolen Marine ship, Luffy himself entered the island and rang the Ox Bell 16 times, then threw a bouquet of flowers over the largest battle scar on the island and performed a silent prayer before escaping the Marines. The reporters were very excited by what seemed like a natural photo op, and they made sure to take as many pictures as possible, which ended up being published in newspapers. Most people reacted to news of this event with shock, confusion, or amusement, but the Straw Hat Pirates knew it was Luffy's way of signaling them. In this way, he successfully manipulated newspapers worldwide into conveying a message that he couldn't have sent otherwise. Fish-Man Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc Two years after the war, the newspaper reported that the famous rock star "Soul King" Brook is a pirate from about half-a-century ago, that he has joined the Straw Hat Pirates, and that, as Brook declared, Luffy is still alive. From Decks of the World The newspaper reporting the return of the Straw Hat Pirates formed a link between many characters the Straw Hats had met, showing their reactions as they read about the crew in the newspaper. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc The same article about the Straw Hat Pirates' return that appeared in From the Decks of the World was shown being read by Monet, leading her to recognize the crew. Trafalgar Law used the newspaper in his machination to coerce Donquixote Doflamingo into resigning from the Shichibukai. In exchange for Caesar Clown, Law told Doflamingo that he must resign before the release of the next day's newspaper, which would carry an article about him resigning. The day after, the newspaper reported the resignation, a notice about the alliance between Luffy and Law, and a notice about the one between the Kid Pirates, Hawkins Pirates, and On Air Pirates. Both of the latter pieces were reported by the mysterious journalist Absa. Dressrosa Arc A special edition of the newspaper is distributed, informed that Doflamingo did not abandon the post of Shcihibukai. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After the events in Dressrosa, the newspaper publicized Doflamingo's defeat at the hands of Luffy and Law's pirate alliance. A week later the paper details the defeat of Jack, who attacked a marine convoy in an attempt to rescue Doflamingo. The paper stated while Jack was capable of sinking two marine ships he was unable to defeat Admiral Fujitora, former fleet admiral Sengoku and Vice-Admiral Tsuru. Jack was said to have been killed in the battle but his body was never found. While returning to Zou, a still living but wounded Jack asked his crew if he looked dead after reading the newspaper containing his obituary when they answered that he didn't as the latter angrily ripped up the newspaper. From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc After Doflamingo's defeat, the Straw Hats received new bounties and around the world many characters familiar with the crew express happiness at the rising fame of the pirates. With the some amazed or shocked at the new appearances of some of the crew. Others express anger at the crew for some of the trouble they caused them in past. Whole Cake Island Arc During the journey to Whole Cake Island, Pedro read the newspaper which detailed the Blackbeard Pirates' attack on Baltigo (the Revolutionary Army's base). He showed the Straw Hats and through the paper, Luffy was able to see his father Dragon's face for the first time in his life. The newspaper mentioned that Blackbeard and his crew attacked the island and briefly clashed with Cipher Pol before retreating from the area. As Luffy reacted in anger at what Blackbeard did, Pedro stated that since the paper made no mention of any casualties, he told Luffy that Dragon and Sabo must be okay and if they were captured, it would be mentioned and there was no reason to leave it out. A few days later on board Big Mom's singing ship, Vito attempted to engage Sanji in a conversation about a popular comic strip which features Sanji's family as the villains. Vito mentioned that this comic strip is circulated in the World Economic Journal newspaper. After they landed in Sweet City on Whole Cake Island, Pedro and Brook read the local newspaper of Totto Land. Brook was surprised to read its report that Jinbe had retracted his request to leave the Big Mom Pirates, while Pedro was astonished that Big Mom had a former Shichibukai as a subordinate. "Big News" Morgans, the owner of the World Economic Journal, is one of the Emperors of the Underworld who attended the Tea Party where the wedding of Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding was to take place, though was unaware that it was actually a ruse and that Big Mom planned to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. After the wedding began, he was thrilled by Luffy's appearance and the prospect of reporting on Jinbe's declaration that he was leaving the Big Mom Pirates and joining the Straw Hats. When the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treachery to the Vinsmoke Family, Morgans found the turn of events more exciting as it would serve as a big scoop for his newspaper. During the Straw Hats' struggle to escape Totto Land, Morgans said it would be a huge scoop if the Straw Hats overcame the slim chance of escape. While escaping Totto Land with Stussy via hot air balloon, he cheered for the Straw Hats and shared with Stussy his belief that one of the Worst Generation would become the Pirate King. Levely Arc After escaping Totto Land, Morgans wrote an article about Luffy's exploits at Totto Land, glorifying him in the process, as he claimed he had orchestrated the assassination attempt on Big Mom and proclaimed him the fifth Yonko. The media was present at the Red Port to see the royals who would be attending the Levely at Mary Geoise. Wano Country Arc Mihawk told Perona that an interesting topic was discussed at the Levely while reading about the global conference in an article. Teach revealed infomation from the morning's newspaper to Moria while the latter was attacking his island. On the fourth day of the Levely, Sabo and his group clashed with Marine Admirals Fujitora and Ryokugyu in order to take back their old ally, Kuma. Other news include Luffy and the rookies' exploits in Wano Country and Big Mom's pursuit of them. After the Levely ended, a Cipher Pol agent threatened Morgans to change the next newspaper's headline, but Morgans refused and defeated the agent, before moving the WENP's headquarters. The following days, the WENP published information on the absolution of the Shichibukai system, as well as a grave incident involving Sabo from the Revolutionary Army. Trivia *The Grand Line Times was a supplement that replaced one issue of the manga. It was written as though it were taken directly out of the manga. *The New World Times consisted of two supplementary pages at the end of Chapter 664. It recapped the activities of several characters during and after the Battle of Marineford. References Site Navigation fr:Journaux it:Giornali pl:Gazety Category:Literature